


Set Apart

by wiringuptheuniverse



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: AU (kinda), Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Might Add Further Tags Who Knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiringuptheuniverse/pseuds/wiringuptheuniverse
Summary: Yuuji still remembers the stories his mother used to tell him late at night: his inheritance of centuries of love and tragedies that turned into bedtime curiosities.Hanahaki disease, born out of unrequited love. Hanahaki disease, where the flowers grow and grow until they replace every alveole, the very air you need to breathe.





	Set Apart

“Congratulations on leaving the hospital.”

Chie’s voice still works wonders on him: his body immediately relaxes, the bike moving in circles that hug the space she has yet to cross. Just hearing her gives a sense of hope: that despite what he had already lost ( _my father, my mother, my family, my home–_ ) he’ll find a way to come back to the living.

“It’s our one year anniversary,” he says with his best smile, pushing the earlier events out of his mind. “Get on.”

“Yuuji,” He keeps on going around in circles, and only in the pause that follows he first takes note of the tone of her voice, a sense of _fear regret reprehension._

“It may be for you, but for me it isn’t.” He almost doesn’t understand. She seems almost foreign, standing away from him, the distance between the two of them like an ocean that he just now realises that he is barred from crossing.

“I’m no longer the same I was in the past. I’m sorry.”

Something in his chest begins to _hurt._

_____

Yuuji still remembers the stories his mother used to tell him late at night: his inheritance of centuries of love and tragedies that turned into bedtime curiosities.

_Hanahaki disease, born out of unrequited love. Hanahaki disease, where the flowers grow and grow until they replace every alveole, the very air you need to breathe._

He keeps waiting to start coughing up, wonders if he lost his lungs along with his life when he woke up from the dead.

_Maybe it hasn’t started yet. Maybe she still loves me_

_Maybe–_

_____

“You’re someone who died! It’s your fault for coming back.”

The ocean within protests and clashes, his blood running hot as power that he had never felt before thrums underneath his skin, in beat with the beads of rain.

“No.”

For the first time since the second that he had opened his eyes, he feels no fear for the next moment, lets the energy within him – revolting, potent, _alien_ – take over.

_It’s not my fault._

He wonders, briefly, if striking at this heart will ever fill the hole of the organ he’s terrified he has somehow lost.

_____

_I shouldn’t have come back to life_

Thinking about it, he just wished that it had worked, that he could escape only so that he would never have to make the mistakes that came after.

 

_Chie..._

_____

_It wasn’t me! I can’t take it anymore!_

_That’s the culprit! I know him_

His lungs choke up but there’s nothing seeding, no thorns digging deep, no lovelorn flowers making his way up his throat

_You can’t die that easily._

Chie in the dining room, her amused voice lilting high as she looks at his pictures. Chie, in the park, her smile lighting up the world. Chie on the bike, her hands around his waist. Chie–

He just wants a petal, a single one, to tell him that he still exists, that the way the small muscle in his chest twists is _real_

_It’s because you evolved into an orphnoch_

~~(At least, he thinks much much later, that he knows it wasn’t her love that saved him from the flower disease)~~

_____

“While I was sleeping, you changed.”

She’s far too easy to lift up, easier than she has any right being, sac of bones and muscles, a _human being._

“But the truth is, I changed too.”

_Her choking sounds as the final breaths escaped from her mouth and why, why isn’t he the one choking, where are the flowers that are meant to be–_

_Oh._

He doesn’t think he has the right to feel heartbreak like this, anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooooooo boy. I've never written a fic before, so I figured I might as well get on that at one point or another. Mind, this chapter is only a prologue as I gear up for the big ol' takumi/yuuji mess of a ride. Also I wrote it at 1 AM. Make of that what you will. 
> 
> Criticisms and comments will be much appreciated.


End file.
